The electronic format of a document may provide a way of specifying color values applied to various elements in the document. For example, an HTML file, and its associated CSS and JavaScript files, may specify explicit color values. However, in general, without having access to the rendering engine for a document format, the proportion of the colors appearing in a rendered document may not be ascertainable. A system and a method for extracting a color palette model from a document would be beneficial. For example, the system and method could be beneficial to a consumer or business that wishes to ascertain color palette model from a document.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.